Forever More
by criesofthefallen
Summary: Severus receives a letter from a mysterious girl, with startling accusations. She blames him for the death of her father, for abandoning them to their fates for another man and tells of their hardships and her hate for him. But she never puts the nam
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Severus receives a letter from a mysterious girl, with startling accusations. She blames him for the death of her father, for abandoning them to their fates for another man and tells of their hardships and her hate for him. But she never puts the name of her father, or hers for that matter. Who is she? He's determined to find out. But is it worth losing his husband and children?For someone that might be dead?

Warning:SLASH!m/m, their will be a lot of angst, self hurting, attepted suicide and character death.

Author: CriesoftheFallen

--------------------------------

------------

-------------------------------

He opened his eyes and stared at the room wearily. He couldn't summon the strength to summon the nurse. He looked at his side and saw his sleeping daughter, and that brought about a smile to his face. His life, his everything. The only reason he had come this far was for her, his baby and only child. The child of his first,no, his one true love. He sighed and couldn't help but let his mind wander to the times they had shared.

8FlashBack8

Our Marrige ceremony

"Do you Severus Snape, take this man as your lawful wedded husband, for now, tommorow, and forever more?" Onyx eyes filled with love looked back at his own sparkling orbs and answered yes. The crowd watched tearfully as the pastor pronounced them husband and husband. It had been a beautiful ceremony, with all their closest friends. They danced and laughed and enjoyed the festivities til night came. "Will you always love me, and promise never to hust me?" I asked, i had been hurt to many times, yes we were married but I still needed to know. He took me in his arms and said, " I will always love you and be by your side, I will NEVER hurt you." He said softly, looking in my eyes and then and there I thought we would always be.

8FlashBack28

1st year

I looked in awe at the home before me, this was the anniversary present he had given me. i turned to him and smile. He looked at me for reassurance in terms of the gift and ld me inside, where we made love until the sun rose.

8FlashBack38

4 years later

He looked at the sleeping form of his husband and smiled, today he would get the results that would determine whether or not he was with a child. His eyes lit up with joy at the thought of a child. Their child. He ran his fingers through the silkin ebony locks of his lover and couldn't help but smile as his love opened his eyes. He expected a smile in return and a good morning but he received none as his love pulled away from his touch. His smiled dissapated and he looked confused at his husband, Severus Snape, then shock himself out of it. He had probably had a rough day at Hogwarts yesterday since he had come home late.

He went down and began to cook breakfast, making all his favorites. I smiled as he came down, only to have a the greeting die on my lips as he went out the house without a word. I was once more confused, and tried to recall if he had mentioned working this Sunday. No. He hadn't said a word. But I smiled inspite of it and welcomed Hermione and Ron, and their two little ones, Kailey, and Marie, to breakfast. We ate in companiable silence and I watched them out then flooo'd to St.Mungo's. Well...time to see if I'm finally pregnant.

I walked into a muggle restaurant with Michael, a fellow coworker who I had become quite close to since I had become and Unspeakable. He had been at St.Mungo's when he had received the news and he had asked if he could take him out to celebrate. Since Sev wouldn't be back home for awhile I agreed. As we entered the restaurant I couldn't help but notice something was off, but I put it off as being a pregnant person thing.

The waiter led us to our table, a secluded spot near the back with a beautiful view, and I noticed a couple a table down from us, and couldn't help but notice with a smile that they looked very much in love. I sat down and began talking with Michael exitedly and told him of what I wanted to name my baby depending on whether it be a boy or girl, him adding a few sugestions, almost as if HE were the father, I wondered how Sev would act. H would probably be exited, they had been trying for the past 4 years, and had argued about it increasingly but still made it through.

The waiter returned and took our orders. I excused myself after that and headed to the mens restroom. As I passed the couple from before, and was locked in a very intimate embrace I stood frozen. No, no! It couldn't be. Sev, his Sev. Was cheating on him. He suddenly felt very faint and returned to his table. "Whats wrong? You look pale, are you alroght?"he asked concerned. I was in tears by then and he tentively held me then relaxed . he kept asking what was wrong and all I could do was look. he followed my gaze and found what had caused my tears. His eyes darkened and I fled. Away from the man I loved, and had so blindly assumed had loved me in return.

Night came and my tears seized. I herd the door open and two voices. Did I mention, I work thre days of the week at night?And that today was one of them?No. Then good. I heard moans and realized more clearly than before it what real, not all just a bad dream. I heard a scream of happiness and heard 'Our baby, our babe!How long?'He asked. My Sev, my love had betrayed me, and his mistress carried his child like I did. 'Two months' he said. Ah, so it wasn't a women, but a man. No more words were spoken as they continued their way to our bedroom. I was disgusted, out of all the rooms in the manor they saw fit to use the room WE shared. I felt disgusted knowing this was the place where they had made love and whispered tender words of love. My heart broke more and more with each moan. They finally made it to the room and they pushed open the door , turning on the lights. 'I love you , Quentin' my husband said. You could tell just by looking in his eyes it was so. 'Quentin' repeated the words.

My heart broke one final time and shattered into a million pieces. 'H-Harry?' he asked shocked to find me there, and 'Quentin stugled to put on his pants. I looked coldly at the wall, where our wedding picture lay and sat silently. He approached me, onyx eyes filled with shame. He kneeled before me and opened his mouth, no doubt to try and explain.

I picked up my wand and pointed it first to his heart as I slowly rose it to the painting on the wall. I heard his whore gasp in fright when my wand went past his heart. "Reducto." i said and the painting exploted into a million pieces. Some cut his face. 'How long?' I asked coldy, emerald eyes dull and lifeless. 'Please let me...' he tried,'How LONG!' I asked once more. He sighed and looked down. 'Two years.' he said. TWO YEARS. He had pretended to love me for two years.

'He is carrying your child is he not?' I asked, finally, daring him to deny it. He only nodded. I stared at the man and gasped. Then I laughed, a cold, hollow laugh, sending shivers through their spine. Funny how fate comes and bites you in the ass. I got up with a swiftness and elegance I never knew I possessed. 'I'm leaving,' I said,'You cant!We have to talk,I...' he tried once more. 'Do I LOOK like I care?No.Didn't think so. I will be back tommorow with the divorce papers and you and your filthy whore will be gone after that. I don't want you to stay the night. It will take 9 months for then to be processed and then you may do as you wish.Goodbye Snape.' I said and walked out the door.

The next day he was there, waiting for me. I simply handed him the papers and he singed. He looked at me and looked torn with either trying to talk to me or not. 'I-I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen, its just, I fell in love with him. I was going to tell you today.' he said hoping I would say somethig.

My entire world had shattered and he wanted me to reassure HIM. I stared coldly at him and said nothing . The silence stretched as I studied his features. As I stared at the man I had loved. At the man I STILL loved. And I felt like breacking down. But I wouldn't. I WOULDN'T! I looked at him than at Quentin. 'The wards will kick you out in about 5 minutes after I leave. Don't bother coming back as all of your things have been magicked to HIS place.' I spat the word him with such venom it would have put a basilik to shame. I walked to the entrance door and paused.

I comtemplated whether or not to share with him a tad bit of information. 'Just so you know,' I said, ' nad should we ever meet again which I doubt. I'm three and a half months pregnant.' with that said I shut the door and apparated to my new and unplottable home, manor, castle...whatever. And never looked back.

8end of flash back8

At those particular memories my stomached gave a painful lurch. My daughter was at my side at once. 'I love you, neve-never,for-forget th-that.' I said as I took my last breathe. The last thing I saw was my daughter crying and caling frantically for a doctor. And his eyes, his beautiful onyx eyes.

And on that cold and rainy May of 2006, Harry James Tittanium Darkvoh Potter-Snape died with a smile of his face. he had never moved on from that man that he had given his entire being to. He had been the only one to receive his Mind. Body. Heart. And Soul. Shared only with their daughter.

--Here Lie Harry James Potter-Snape and Angela Kailey Potter-Snape

Beloved Father,Brother, and Friend Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend They will forver be in our hearts--

That very same day, Severus Snape, husbad of Quentin Tiatn, and Father to Lisa Titan-Snape,Rae Titan-Snape, received a letter...a letter that would tear his second family apart and leave him to hunt that which is no more...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey!Hope you like this, and I hope you review!PLZ do!I'm new to this whole fanfiction writing thing and only have Savin Me that is on hold for the moment. If you like it let me know, and it you hate or love it let me know too!Just PLEAZ REVIEW!

CriesoftheFallen


	2. NOTE

Hey peoples!! sorry 4 not posting anything up, but i was in car accident with my brother and this girl died, so he was in jail and i was in the hospital for like two and a half months in a coma then had surgery on my legs and all this crap. Plus im still in pretty bad shape, so i'll update soon as I can. Lots of luv and thanks 4 your support,

CRIESOFTHEFALLEN


End file.
